


Don't be Kunfused, Be Kuntented

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Johnkunten, Kunten, M/M, Polyamory, johnkun, johnny is a fluffball, kun is precious, ten is ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Title: Don't be Kunfused, Be KuntentedAuthor: JhengchiePairing: JohnKunTenGenre: Fluff, crackSummary: A confused Kun is cute but a contented Kun is cuter.





	Don't be Kunfused, Be Kuntented

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes we need more Kun stories and fluffy ones while we're at it.

 

__

When Ten invited Kun for dinner, he did not expect his best friend mean thirdwheeling his date with Johnny. Kun have nothing against the giant but seriously, can't Ten be a little sensitive? So there he was sipping on his iced tea while both Ten and Johnny were laughing at a joke they themselves only understood.

"Kun can do magic." Ten suddenly blurtedbout and Kun looked at him like he grew snakes out of his head, he could most probably be a descendant of Medusa at this rate.

"You do? Can you do one?" Johnny asked and Kun was realy debating.

"Right now?" Kun asked making Johnny chuckle.

"How about tomorrow?" Ten deadpanned and Kun glared at his friend; Yuta can be his bestfriend now, screw this Thai.

"Ten, be nice. Come on Kun, i really want to see it." Johnny urged and Kun sighed as he borrowed Ten's frame.

Ten refused to hand him the frames bec it was an expensive albeit useless pair but Johnny took the liberty to remove them and hand it to Kun who thanked the American and gently placed it on the table. Johnny beamed with excitement as Kun prepared for his trick. He then rubbed his thumb and index finger then without touching the frames, he made it flip. Johnny loudly expressed his amazement while Ten chucklef and bragged how amazing his best friend was. Kun returned the frames ans Johnny put it back on Ten, making Kun cringe at the sight.

"So are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Johnny asked and Kun glared at him.

He wanted to be sarcastic but he was not a jeek so he settled for a generic answer. "not at the moment, been busy." Kun said casually and Johnny nodded.

"Are you considering polyamory?" Johnny asked and Kun scrunched his nose in confusion making Johnny coo at him. "Ten, he is so cute!!!" Johnny squealed and Kun was even more confused.

"You are acting strange." Kun remarked.  
"This is how Johnny reacts when he is excited. You'll get used to it." Ten replied and Kun's face must look weird because Ten laughed at him. "You're not getting all these are you?" Ten asked and Kun nodded.

"Aside frim.being your third wheel, what am i supposed to understand in this situation?" Kun asked.

"That you are not the third wheel!" Johnny exclaimed and Kun may have dropped the iced tea that he was supposed to drink and the glass shattsred on the floor. Johnny and Ten immediately checked him up and was relievednthat he was okay.

"Can you both take a step back?" Kun said as he raised both hands and the two gladly returned to their seats. "I need a drink, a strong one." Kun groaned and Ten nodded.

"Johnny has a stash, we could go to his apartment and I can make you that cocktail you wanted." Ten offered and Kun nodded.

Johnny asked for the bill and paid for it, including the shattered glass. They then boarded Johnny's car and soon sped theirnway back to Johnny's apartment. Kun admired the simple and minimalistic design of the apartment but raised his brow as he saw a stackable we bare bears on the sode of the couch and was that a Totoro plushie big enough to be a chair? Johnny smiled and led him to the bar and Ten expertly made him a cocktail, and did a few more for Johnny and himself.

"So, what is wrong with you two? Are you breaking up?" Kun asked and both shook their heads. "Explain while I am sober." Kun glared at both of them.

"Uhm, we like you." Johnny said and Kun spat out the cocktail on Johnny's face, prompting Ten to laugh hysterically.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kun asked and both shook their heads, Ten handed Johnny some tissues to wipe his face.  
"We like you Kun and if you are willing, please join us." Ten tried to woo his best friend

"Why?" Kun asked.

"Why?" Johnny asked back.

"Why me? Why three? Why the heck are you making me confused?" Kun asked, his voice a little loud for comfort.

"Because you are cute?" Johnny replied, a question more than an answer.

"Johnny likes really cute stuff like me." Ten explained and Kun scoffed. "Hey ] am cute! Johnny tell him that i am cute!" Ten pouted and Johnny kissed the pout away.

"You are cute Tennie!" Johnny replied and smiled cutely, eyes disappearing into crescent and Kun must admit, Johnny is cute too.

"I don't see myself fitting the equation." Kun replied and both Johnny and Ten frowned.

"You do. You fit in." Johnny grabbed his hands and cupped them with his large hands. "You're cute and adorable. When you are confised, you look like a kid i want to hug and when you smile, oh my heart would burst from gladness." Johnny said and Kun eyed him suspiciously.

"We are not forcing you to join us, we are extending our invitation." Ten explained.

"If this is some weird kink of yours Ten, I promise to all known deity that I will skin you alive!" Kun answered and Johnny cooed at how cute angry Kun is.

"He is so adorable!!" Johnny remarked but coughed and became serious as he looked at Kun then smiled. "I really like cute things and I really am attracted to you." Johnny confessed. "Before you get more confused, Ten is okay with it, he knows about it; I don't keep secrets from him." Johnny said.

"I like you too Kun, you are loveable and I may have scared a few of your blind dates." Ten confessed and Kun glared at him.

"Like who?" Kun crossed his arms and raised a brow at his friend, he is really considering Yuta as his best friend.

"uhm Hansol." Ten answered meekly.

"We were just partners for a project.." Kun answered with a glare.

"Junhui." Ten said.

"he's my classmate back in China, i set him up with Wonwoo." Kun answered.

"Winwin?!" Ten sounded so small..

"I was helping hom with Taeil hyung. He can't even speak Korean then, i was their translator." Kun sxreamed out of desperation.

"Okay, I am sorry." Ten apologized and pouted.

"You are really cute when you pout." Johnny chuckled but a glare from Kun stopped him "I swear I know nothing." Johnny raised both hands in surrender.

"You two are freaking unbelievable. What the actual fuck are you doing?!" Kun threw a fit and stood to leave but stopped and glared at Johnny who was cooing at him.

"He looks so cute when he curse, he is so precipus Ten!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What the actual fuck?!" Kun exhaspersted.

"I bottom, Johnny tops, but if you prefer to be either we could actually cater to your needs." Ten replied sweetly.

"I can't with you both." Kun gave up and found himself plopping down on the giant Totoro, face first and arms stretched out.   
He then felt familiar hands on his scalp and a foreign one on his back. The touches, however, were relaxing and he soon found himself sighing in content.

"I don't get you both." Kun muttered, vouce muffled by the plushie amd the two chuckled, Kun is truly adorable.

"What don't you understand?" Ten asked.

"Are you two breaking up?" Kun asked but before eithetr Johnny or Ten could answer, Kun spoke again. "Obviously not, you both are acting like old married couple." Kun stated and Johnny smiled so wide, Kun is truly precious.

"We are inviting you to join us. It's polyamory for a reason." Johnny informed him.

"We are not forcing you to join us. But can you at least consider it? We really want you with us. You were never a third wheel to us." Ten said and Kun sighed.

"I'm tired." Kun huffed and turned on his back so he can lie on the plushie more comfortably.

"Want to aleep here? I can bring out some pillows and blankets." Johnny asked and Kun nodded, Totoro is hugging him and he doesn't want to get up.

"bring FatKun with you honey!" Ten called out and Kun glared at him. "You'll love FatKun." Ten chuckled but Kun was not pleased.

"You called me fat. How dare you!" Kun huffed making Ten laugh loudly.

"Ten, catch!!" Johnny called out and Ten expertly caught the stuffed toys thrown at him.

There were three stuffies in form of food, a steamed bun, a corn and a banna with blushing cheeks and cute eyes. Ten held out the steamed bun and introduced it as FatKun. He then raised the corn and called it Chitacorn.

"You hate fruits Ten." Kun commented as the younger raised the banana stuffy.

"Not John's bananas." Ten said matter-of-factly making Kun gape at him. "This is amajohn." Ten said proudly and Kun groaned just as Johnny returned with the pillows and blankets.

"You both are crazy." Kun grunted as Johnny draped a blanket over him.

"Crazy for you." Johnny corrected and Kun wanted to die.

But he didn't.

  
So three years down the road, Kun is embracing the quirky life of Johnny and Ten with a smile on his face.

"You two better not fight over the gifts mama sent." Kun crossed his arms in front of him as his two boyfriends hastily opened a large box sent by Mrs. Qian all the way from China.

"I want the dried plums!!" Ten whined.

"You hate fruits, plums are fruits." Johnny pointed out

"I selectively hate fruits. Not the fruits Mama Qian sends." Ten stuck out his tongue.

"Move over." Kun demanded while he knelt at the middle with a kitchen knife at hand.

"Let's talk it over baobei, no need to be violent." Johnny told the Chinese.

"I am going to open the damn box Johnny, not murder you both. But if you don't shut up i may reconsider." Kun replied.

  
"Ten, look what you made Kun do!" Johnny huffed.

  
"I am not Taylor Swift." Ten retaliated but Kun held the knife and stabbed the box, shutting up both of them.

He then smiled and opened the package, setting the knife on the floor and away from them. They took out a hand written letter and they read it, with both heads on Kun's shoulders. The three years that they spent together allowed them to learn each other's native languages so Kun needed not to translate the delicate Pinyin written on the card.

"Mama Qian is so sweet just like you." Johnny com0limented him and even if he has been hearing them for the past 3 years, it still made him flustered.

  
Kun then took out a framed drawing from his cousin Renjun and they all gapwd at how pretty it turned out. There was a sticky note on the frame and they read Renjun's heartfelt gratitude for allowing him to draw them for his school project; Renjun got a perfect score for depicting happiness in its raw form.

"wow, he did really great." Ten said fondly as he looked at the drawing of them three with smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

"I'll hang this up, go and find your plums." Kun stood and that was both Johnny's and Ten's cue to rummage through the box.

Kun happily hanged the portrait by their entry way and was admiring how beautiful it looked. He never really thought that agreeing to a stupid suggestion could lead him to happiness but now, he regrets nothing. He feels complete and his heart is full; with Johnny and Ten, he felt contented.

  
"Kun come here, Mama Qian sent over pork floss! You love them with bread right?" Johnny called out and Kun took one more look at the picture before heading back and plopping himself on Johnny's lap. He then cupped the older's cheek and pecked his lips before gesturing for Ten to come closer to receive his kiss.

"What happened to you?" Johnny chuckled, Kun wasn't the showy type.

"just feeling contented and grateful to have you both." Kun replied and all three of them shared wide smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i typed this on my phone so any typos are caused by my chubby little fingers vs. Tiny onscreen keyboard.  
> I hope you give Kun lots of love ^ω^
> 
>  


End file.
